vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Akuno-P
thumb|200px|Mothy (Master Of The Heavenly Yard)(Akuno-P)Akuno-P (悪ノP / Aku no P ) también conocido como Mothy (Acrónimo de M'aster '''O'f 'T'he 'H'eavenly 'Y'ard) es un Compositor de Música Original Vocaloid. Su primera Canción Original fue "Juppun no Koi", subida a Nicovideo el 27 de Febrero de 2008. Desde entonces se ha mantenido activo, habieno publicado 39 Canciones Originales, de las cuales 32 pertenecen al Salón de la Fama, y 5 forman parte de las Canciones legendarias de Vocaloid. Es el famoso autor de la "Aku no Series" (Serie de mal). Akuno-P fue uno de los muchos autores que aún no había de hacerse un nombre por sí mismo hasta que lanzo "Aku no Meshitsukai", más conocido como "The Servant of Evil", que posteriormente se convirtió en un gran éxito. "Aku no Musume" (The Daughter of Evil) se había subido antes que "The Servant of Evil", pero sólo gano popularidad cuando The Servant of Evil fue lanzado. Akuno-P ha publicado un álbum (bajo el nombre de Mothy) titulado "Teatro de los males", que incluye varias de las canciones que los fans consideran "Evil Series". También compuso la canción "Prank Twiright" para la obra de teatro "La hija del mal" en enero, que se puede encontrar en el álbum "Daughter of Evil -Evilly Beautiful Gemini" (por Asami Shimoda) y "Regret Message ~velvet mix~" en el álbum "prelude to forest" (por Kagamine Rin). (Artículo principal: Saga Story of Evil). Él es conocido por crear canciones que cuentan historias, generalmente trágicas y/o macabras. Esas canciones se agrupan en varias series, otros sólo a través relacionados con un tema común o una tematica, como la canción de cuna mecánica y la serie Los siete pecados capitales, mejor conocida como Saga Seven Deadly Sins. Debido a la relación ambigua entre algunas de sus canciones y series, y el hábito de Akuno-P de cruzar las historias, hay una cierta confusión entre los fans acerca de cómo se relacionan. Entre las canciones en sus álbumes, siete no tienen un PV. Esas canciones son "The Frog's and My Love Romance", "To the Reticent You", "Master of the Graveyard", "Lu Li La - The Resounding Song", "The Music Box of Reminiscence", y "Wendy". Esto sin contar "Bienvenidos a la Selva", una canción instrumental. Hasta ahora, Mothy a utilizado a los Vocaloids y Fanloids: Kagamine Rin y Len, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, MEIKO, KAITO, Camui Gackpo, GUMI, Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru, MAYU , VY1, Nekomura Iroha, Lily, SF-A2 Miki y Yowane Haku Enlaces *Blog *Lista de Reproducción *Twitter Equipo de Trabajo *'''Ichika (Ilustración) *'Suzunosuke' (Ilustración) *'Kitano Tomotoshi' (Ilustración) *'Painter Brioche' (Ilustración y PV) Álbumes En negrita álbumes propios: *100％GUMI宣言！-Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE *cheeRfuL *DEBUTANTE V *DEBUTANTE VI *ECHO～チャリティ・デイズ～ *'EVILS COURT' *'EVILS FOREST' *'EVILS THEATER' *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMism from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. 巡音ルカ *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 3 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 2 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 3 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloanthems feat. 初音ミク *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloconnection feat. 初音ミク *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogemini feat. 鏡音リン、鏡音レン *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. 初音ミク *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalolegend feat. 初音ミク *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS 煌百花繚乱舞踏会 feat.神威がくぽ from がくっぽいど (Vocaloid) *kagamination *Prelude to forest *Prism/CD *The Vocaloid Jazz sessions Vol.1 *THE VOCALOID produced by Yamaha *uniStage * VOCALO APPEND feat. Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画（あお） *VOCALOID from ニコニコ動画 ボカロ特急 SUPER EXPRESS COMPILATION 04 *VOCALOID™3 Library MAYU *vocantabile ～storia～ *'悪徳のジャッジメント ～a court of greed～' *'Evils Kingdom' *花楽里漫葉集 feat. 初音ミク *'Genzai Monogatari - Dai 1-Maku -' *'Genzai Monogatari - Dai-Maku 2 -' *短剣と冒険者の服 *ネジと歯車とプライド/CD *ハイテン★ガール２ Salón de la Fama *Wordplay *The Clockwork's Lullaby *The Daugther of Evil *The Servant of Evil *Regret Mesagge *The Miniature Garden Girl *Abandon Excerpts Moonlight *South North Story *Re birthay *Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *Moonlit Bear *Screws, Gears, and Pride *The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka *The Daughter of White *Full Moon Laboratory *The Last Revolver *Heartbeat Clocktower *Desert Blue Bird *Madness of Duke's Venomania *Twiright Prank *The Flames of the Yellow Phosphorus *Madam Merry-Go-Round *The Red Shoes Parade *Chrono Story *Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep *Pierrot Nº V *Judgment of Corruption *Capriccio Farce *Puurato no Hana *Handbeat Clocktower *Escape of Witch Salmhofer *Bloody switch *The Tower of Torture Never Sleeps Canciones Legendarias *The Daugther of Evil *The Servant of Evil *Repulsive Food Eater Conchita *The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka *Madness of Duke's Venomania Canciones Publicadas Galería 2012.jpg|Logo de AkunoP (Mothy) Categoría:Autor